housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
The Wolf Pack
The Wolves Pack (Also called Milton Wolves, Wolf Pack or simply Wolves), is a group of wolves who are regular characters in Housepets!. ''The wolves had got their own arcs like The Visitor which introduced them and A Holiday at the Zoo. Many of the members had appeared in other arcs and one-off strips as supporting or minor characthers. Official Site Biography ''Keene had the bright idea to sponsor wild animals to join the Babylon Gardens community as “people”, for a given loophole in the definition of people. General Information A bunch of wolves who got tired of feral life, as first noted by Lucretia. This caused Miles; the alpha wolf of the pack, to try to integrate with the humans though with not much success. Then he met Keene (who was drinking a bit to much Orange Soda). Learning about Miles' Pack intentions and sharing his 'Dad' purpose of instated an equal treatment between animals and humans, Keene made an offer to Miles: if every one in the pack passes the GOE (General Obedience Exam) and taking advantage of some Pet Ownership Loopholes they will be documented as pets but having their own home within a human neighborhood, Babylon Gardens. Miles took the offer and so The Equal Chance Program begun, with the wolves pack as the first members. Because of this they are legally part of Milton Family. The pack moved to Babylon Gardens shortly after, there Miles present them to the neighbors while Lucretia prepared a home-warming party. When Miles meet the Sandwich Family, he accepted Peanut's help with the party since he knew more about the humans. The party was a success and the wolves had been offering more in times like Christmas. The wolves integrated to the community easily after this. The adult males started working for the Milton Ferrets as Security Service, the females take care of the home, Miles' cubs spending time with the pets and Jack having a Second-Hand shop. What the rest of the pack does has not been show yet. Later Rodney and Snow expanded the pack with two cubs of their own. The wolves like to share many family moments, at home or hanging out. Later King joined the program after his owner disappeared. The Wolves took him in as a member of the family, Miles and Lucretia acting like parents to him. The pack members interact with King or Keene in many strips. It must be noted that as Wolf Tradition the cubs are not named, they must name themselves once they got a name they feel important and/or meaningful to them. But as the puppies tend to choose 'cool names', the official naming wait for them to be more mature. Members Miles ' ' Alpha wolf of the pack. Miles is an intellectual and calm wolf who enjoy to read books and wear glasses some times, he's friendly to everyone, he takes care and worries for everyone in the pack and King treating him as a son. Works as Security Service for the Miltons. Miles was introduced in Stranger Danger. Lucretia ' ' Miles' mate and housewife. Lucretia is the one responsible of the house and a maternal figure for both, her cubs and King, was worried about the way they were raising their cubs once but apparently had get used to urban life and enjoy TV shows. Lucretia was introduced in An Eloquent Speaker in a flashback. The Cubs ' ' Miles and Lucretia's Cubs. Originally they didn't have real names but they had chosen the names "Darth Vader Sanchez", "North Star" and "Rockstar Hawk" for the time being. In Wolf's Clothing however they pass the rites of adulthood, and gain their true names. "North Star" originally went by "Deathaxe", and "Rockstar Hawk" originally went by "Space Laser." Playful cubs who like to play with Peanut, King and the other neighbor pets. They also enjoy hearing stories from their relatives. The cubs were introduced in Puppy Power. Lucretia's Mother ' ' An elderly member of the pack, she is Lucretia and Elaine's mother. Much of her remains unknown even his name as she has just a few appearances, all of them without dialog and with the rest of the pack. Lucretia's mother was introduced in From The Outside In. Daryl ' ' One of Miles' brothers, who like to wear headwear most of times. He prefers Kwanzaa to Christmas, has a shaving kit(for a secret reason) and proclaimed himself a total coward. He was a member of the Keene's party to explore Pete's Temple. Works as Security Service for the Miltons. Daryl was introduced in Planted The Family Tree. "Other Brother" Daryl ' The other brother of Miles, who is also named Daryl, officially known as 'the other Daryl', he like to eat a lot and is a little chubby. He works as Security Service for the Miltons and went with Rock and King's group to Australia. The other Daryl was introduced in From The Outside In. '"Four Finger Discount" Jack ' A one-armed wolf and Elaine's mate. He owns a Second-Hand shop in the garage and yard of the pack's house. He is a kleptomaniac, and so most of the stuff in the store was stolen to be put on sale, that along with losing his arm earned him the nickname "Four Finger Discount". He claims to have lost his arm in an epic battle, but Elaine say he lost it with the garbage disposal unit. He works as Security Service for the Miltons too. Jack was introduced in From The Inside Out. '''Elaine ' Lucretia's sister and Jack's mate, Little is known about her, but she likes to wear jewelry and assisted her mother with Snow's childbirth. Elaine was introduced in From The Inside Out. '''Poncho ' ' Jack's younger brother who always wear a Poncho. He works with his brother in his Second-Hand store and is also seen helping in the house. He has a big scar on his chest almost always covered by his poncho. It is not known if he works as Security Service for the Miltons, but its probable(Has not been seen with the vest the other members use but was with them wearing a poncho of the same color). Poncho was introduced in From The Inside Out. Natalie ' A female member of the pack. Her relationship with the pack is not clear yet and is maybe the member with the least information revealed. She had been seen hugging Uncle Deadeye implying some sort of relation. She is also shown angrily looking at Cousin Rodney and Snow cuddling and is bothered at King and Bailey wedding, so it's possible she doesn't like romance. It's speculated she is a relative of Uncle Deadeye and/or Cousin Rodney. Natalie was introduced in From The Inside Out. '''Uncle Deadeye ' An elderly wolf, he's silent and commonly inexpressive; still looks like the other wolves can understand him without problem though. Every one calls him Uncle, even Miles, so it not clear what his relation with the pack is. Uncle Deadeye works as Security Service for the Miltons(but does not use the standard vest). He was the one who defeated Jata in his rampage, showing a proud smile. It's speculated to be related to Cousin Rodney and Natalie. Uncle Deadeye was introduced in From The Inside Out. 'Cousin Rodney ' A member of the pack who is Miles' cousin and the mate of Snow. He helped King decide to propose to Bailey, and works as Security Service for the Miltons. It's speculated he can be a relative of Uncle Deadeye and/or Natalie. Cousin Rodney was introduced in From The Outside In. '''Snow ' ' Cousin Rodney's mate, she's a white wolf. Little is known about her. She and Cousin Rodney weren't planing to have cubs but embraced the notice with happiness when it happened. The two are a truly happy couple. Snow was introduced in From The Outside In. Rodney's Cubs Two new born cubs of Cousin Rodney and Snow, they do not talk yet and are always carried by others. Miles' cubs like to include them in their activities. Both of them were showed for the first time in Here Come Da Bride. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Others Category:Canine Category:Groups Category:Temple Crashers Category:The Wolves Pack Trivia *Daryl and the other Daryl got their name for a old television Joke. Curiously Daryl was introduced as Miles' other ''brother while the other Daryl was introduced some time later, still they exchange 'the other' tittle in their tags for the strips. *It's speculated that Cousin Rodney and Natalie are Uncle Deadeye's son and daughter. And Uncle Deadeye being Miles' uncle. Which makes sense to explain all the relationships, but has to be confirmed. *"Rockstar Hawk" previously used the name "Space-Laser". *"North Star" previously used the name "Deathaxe". *According to Daryl, he and "''the other" Daryl had the same name because something that happened in their Rites of Adulthood. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Others Category:Canine Category:Groups Category:Temple Crashers Category:The Wolves Pack